


Hold Me

by 7amlecturerambles



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Canon Compliant, Emotions, M/M, Missing Scene, Soft Husbands, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 15:17:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17205821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/7amlecturerambles/pseuds/7amlecturerambles
Summary: canon to the 28 December 2018 episodewhat happens after Robert gets the news of the charges being dropped against Billy





	Hold Me

**Author's Note:**

> short and sweet!
> 
> I have been suffering from holiday stress, so I haven’t had much time to write, so this short fic is going to have to do for now!
> 
> I also have been suffering a bit of writers block, I seem to be runnimg out of ideas, I have absolutely no idea what to write about anymore!
> 
> Feedback is always very appreciated!

The holiday season wasn’t cancelled, not this time.

After hearing the news of Robert’s charges being dropped, Aaron put down the baubles and enveloped his husband in a crushing hug, using all the willpower he had in his body not to burst into tears. 

After a few moments, Robert slid from his arms and brought his hands to his Aarons face, his thumbs resting on Aaron’s cheeks, while Aaron hangs onto Robert’s waist...

They stumble their way to the sofa, not saying a word, but saying a million with their sparkling eyes and soft similes....this family will not break.

Aaron leans in, placing a soft peck on Roberts lips, then again...

“I’m not going anywhere...” Robert reassures.

“You almost did...”

“But it’s okay Aaron, we’re okay...”

“Robert..” Aaron’s face falls, his voice stern, “I can’t have prison taking any more of me, any more of my life, I can’t take it...”

“But it isn’t, not anymore. I know Billy being here is bringing all those horrible memories back, but you are home with me, and we will get through this...l..  
” Aaron interupts his thought...

“Don’t you get it you idiot, it did...because you are a part of me.”

Robert’s smile wobbles, and his eyes flicker shut, “So no more, “ Aaron continues, “prison is not going to take any more from us, okay?”

“Okay.”

Aaron blows out a hot breath, trying to collect his thoughts while Robert scoots towards gis husband on the sofa. Robert wraps his arms around Aaron’s shoulders, Aarons hands immedietly coming up to caress his biceps in return, and leans forward to place a soft, demure kiss on Aaron’s forhead, Aaron’s eyes flicking down to his lap.

Robert continues the trail of kissses down Aaron’s nose, across to each cheek, evenutually finding his way down to Aaron’s lips, leaving a searing kiss. 

“I love you Robert,” Aaron whispers across his lips as they break, “I love you so much.”

“I love you.” Robert returns, his voice dripping with the tears that he will later shed in thw shower, “I love YOU so much.”

“Just hold me, yeah? Please?” Aaron pleads.

“Forever.”


End file.
